


The Challenge Can Be Its Own Reward

by frickfrackthisprocessiswhack



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackthisprocessiswhack/pseuds/frickfrackthisprocessiswhack
Summary: Quite frankly, they never had been all that keen on each other.Neither at school or out, in duties, studies, looks, hobbies or idle chit-chat. That is, until they found out just how well they fit togetherin bed.Or in most cases – against walls, bookcases, staircases, desks or floors; whatever hard surface was available to them.
Relationships: Inumuta Houka/Sanageyama Uzu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Challenge Can Be Its Own Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah so I know nobody ever really cared about this ship or whatever but I've always been super horny for them and since I'm offered all this delicious server space on this site, I'm gonna be a greedy bitch and 👏 use 👏 that 👏 shit 👏 up 👏
> 
> Now please enjoy my 1 am through 3 am written smut that I put a lot of Emotion into.

The empty classroom echoes with their groans and grunts. How convenient it is nobody ever seems to actually have or go to classes at this school, not that it would stop either of them from using whatever room they chose to fuck in. As long as Satsuki didn’t find out what they were doing to her school when they weren’t in her sight.

“Mhn… Either fuck me _good_ ,” Inumuta groans, biting his lip, “Or don’t bother putting your cock in me at all.”

“God you’re snotty— drives me fucking crazy,” Sanageyama ‘s words slur as he slobbers something between kisses and hickeys all over Inumuta’s neck until he’s dripping with spit. Uzu’s thrusts may be losing their speed but the way they _punch_ into his prostate sends shocks up his spine from the base right up to every last nerve in his brain. 

If he had an MRI scan right now, his head would look like fireworks.

They had started off by dry-humping each other against the wall, as they often did, indulging in the burning chafing of their cocks as they rubbed them raw. The practically painful twitches of those orgasms were almost as good as watching Sanageyama’s shameful face boring into him with a plea for more his pride could never dare say out loud. 

And that was almost as good as getting fucked raw on the floor.

Inumuta’s knees are being destroyed as Uzu’s frantic plowing continuously pushes him forward on the wooden floor. He can’t help but moan in delight when Sanageyama tries so hard to slam his hips down on his cock and keep him from slipping away when they’ve already crossed half the room.

Sanageyama wants to come, that much is obvious. His pounding is disjointed and sloppy and his thighs quiver with anticipation, the tantalizing promise of a long drawn out orgasm on the tip of his tongue. 

_How comical and utterly stupid._

His shout is almost palpable when Houka grips his dick. Painfully tight, right at the base. With only index and thumb around Sanageyama’s shaft, the rest of his fingers dig into his balls, caging them nice and snug. They both stumble forward from how Uzu’s knees buckle. Inumuta quashes any comment on Sanageyama’s part by tightening his squeeze, reducing Uzu’s sounds to barely animalistic whimpers. 

“The only thing on your fucking mind right now is getting _me_ to come. Don’t get cocky.” Inumuta commands, getting ready to spit in Sanageyama’s face. Uzu, instead, smashes their mouths together, mashing lip and tongue like he wants to turn them into a paste. Saliva spills freely between them, running down their chins and past their collarbones. 

The mess is exhilarating. Every new outpour of spit or tears or snot or precum only makes the heat of their trysts that much better. 

Sanageyama laps at him as if he could literally eat him up. And if it feels even half as good as this, Inumuta would welcome it with open arms. How their tongues tangle and slap together with neither grace nor technique, only the desire to scrape their taste buds raw on their minds while their teeth clack together. 

When he gets tired, Houka lies lax to let Uzu reign freely in his mouth. The taste and feel when he explores and fucks his mouth alone is enough to make him come. His tongue licks over and around his teeth, feeling every last one, almost caressing them, while digging into the webbing between his upper lip and gums until it almost tears under the pressure. Sanageyama alternates between sucking up either of his lips into his mouth, sucking and biting until they’re red and swollen. They stand garish on Inumuta’s slender pale face, marking him like cattle. He almost gags when Uzu’s tongue tries to push down his throat, not nearly long enough to make the full trip, only grazing and tormenting his gag reflex at its most sensitive place and reveling in the spit he keeps coughing up.

Finally short on breath, they separate with a thick slimy string of saliva between them. It gives Inumuta not only the opportunity to inhale oxygen not directly out of Sanageyama’s mouth but to also get a front-row seat to marvel at his completely debauched face. He couldn’t look any more like a dog if he tried. With those eyes looking directly at him while obviously hazy and dilated and his tongue hanging uselessly out of his mouth, Sanageyama paints a perfect picture of begging for approval. Inumuta wants to choke him with kisses, eat his tongue and feed it back to him.

“Don’t you fucking dare. Use this thing properly or I’ll rip it off and use as a dildo myself.” he murmurs as Sanageyama pulls out, effectively slipping out of Inumuta’s grip, “Show you— how it’s actually done!” He falters as he gets pushed face-first into the floor, lungs left breathless.

“But you’re too spoiled to waste your time on that sorta thing, aren’cha?” He bites down on Inumuta’s lower lip and pulls. Inumuta slams himself back against Sanageyama’s dick, stuffing himself balls deep on it with a piercing moan out his throat.

“So start putting that tight jock ass of yours to use. _Fuck_ me.” He says against the corner of Uzu’s mouth, punctuating with a slow lick over his soft big mouth, practically begging to get ravaged again. Sanageyama knows him too well, pinning Inumuta’s petite body under his own, locking him in place like a bitch ready to be bred, and stuffs his tongue back into Inumuta’s mouth.

He pounds his cock inside ruthlessly, slamming ever harder, faster, rougher. Even as Inumuta’s grip on his dick remains unflinching. The harder Uzu fucks him, the firmer Inumuta tries to keep his hold. Sanageyama has to _earn_ his orgasm. 

Held this tight, fucked this hard, mouth working overtime, both ends full to the brim, feeling every place that’ll be sore, bruised and bloody the second they’re done, Houka’s eyes roll back. He moans and whines into Uzu’s mouth. But his broken pleas of ‘harder, faster’ just keep drowning in tongue and spit. The more he keeps moaning and writhing, the rougher Sanageyama tries to screw him, until Inumuta surrenders himself to it and goes fully numb as a pliable fucktoy. 

Ravaged with utter bliss his orgasm gushes out of him. It hits him so intensely that he has half a brain to worry if he’s pissed himself, yet he can’t vocalize it beyond a thin mewl that bursts into rapid panting that all gets swallowed up by Sanageyama’s hungry mouth anyway.

When Inumuta finally loosens his grip on Uzu’s dick, his hands get pinned above his head with bruising force as Sanageyama goes into overdrive. Houka screams and howls and Uzu pants and blabbers above him. It’s too much. It hurts, it should make him coil in pain but all Inumuta’s body does is push back against Sanageyama’s engorged cock with some disjointed left-over energy. Even as Uzu’s own fuck-tremors hit him, he keeps slamming it into Houka. He digs in rapidly even as he drains his cock inside him, plowing so hard he’s pushed Inumuta flat on the floor at this point, stuffing him with the most ecstatic and relieved noise Inumuta’s ever heard.

“Oh god…” is all Inumuta manages to voice out, feeling all of Sanageyama’s cum slowly pooling out of him. Uzu pants above him before rolling onto his back with a dull thud. The smile on his face is ridiculously wide and goofy; utter satisfaction.

Inumuta slowly sits up once his brain cells start coming back to him, enjoying the soft ache coursing through his bones. Breathing still ragged, he tries to inspect the ‘damage’. His eyes slowly look over all the marks left on his skin – scratches and bruises he’ll wear like badges under his uniform, a secret reward for only him and Sanageyama to enjoy. Houka saves a silent beat to savor it all. How his knees tingle with sticky congealing blood, his neck sore with every movement from a swarm of purpling splotches. 

Saying he was a complete mess would be an understatement. But Sanageyama is too – red, disheveled, with his swollen weeping cock hanging limp in the open and a uniform stained with saliva and cum. Just as he starts fumbling with his crumpled collar to try and put himself back together, he hears a throaty whine begging for his attention.

“Awhh, don’t get up just yet. ‘m not letting you go ‘till we get another round…” Sanageyama grins at him, so blissful and lazy, while out the corner of his eye Inumuta can see his cock is slowly getting hard again.

“Oh please. I barely got this much out of you and you think you’re ready for more already?” Inumuta smirks, crawling up to Sanageyama. He makes sure to shake his hips. Makes sure Sanageyama’s stare is glued to him.

“You wanna have that skinny ass of yours battered until you can’t sit for a week, huh?” Uzu grabs him by the hair and knocks him to the ground for another messy kiss.

“ _Make it two._ ” Houka breathes out before Uzu straddles him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything more worth saying, except thanks for reading! I just enjoy having author's notes on my fics lol <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
